The purpose of this project is to establish a perinatal research facility that will provide the necessary space, personnel, patient population, laboratory facilities, and support services required by the NICHD Intramural Perinatology Research Branch to perform the research associated with this project. In addition, the contractor shall provide research support and medical care to patients participating in protocols of the Branch.